


Ending, Falling, Fading

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic in which Arwen goes with the Fellowship and Diamond follows the Fellowship as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending, Falling, Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

       It was a lovely day in Rivendell and the Council of  Elrond was held. Nine had already been chosen to be the Fellowship of the Ring. But Arwen deeply longed to follow the Fellowshp and Aragorn. She desided to ask her father if she may go with the Brave Ones  to Mordor.   
 

" Father", said Arwen," I deeply  desire to go with the Fellowship to Mordor."

 " My Daughter," replied Elrond," It is much to dangerous for you. You must take the ship across the Sea." 

" I have already made my choice," Arwen said," I have chosen mortality, there is no ship now that can take me across the Sea. I desire only to stay with Estel. My choice is that of a mortal life."


End file.
